My Beautiful Prison
"I don't need you anymore, fools... I just joined you guys to get out of this fucking mess. I don't care about your dad's death anyways. Stupid abusive alcoholic. Out of you two, I do not know who to kill, but I think I'll choose you... good riddance Mark..." -Rupert betraying Mark and saying the truth that he is the one who killed Mark's dad. '''My Beautiful Prison '''is the first storyline mission of GTA: Summerfield City. It is given to the protagonist Mark Smith by his cousin Jack Smith. Reward: $50 Unlocked by: N/A Unlocks: The Drug Deal Location: Sea Span Bridge Mission Description After a jailbreak, Mark and Jack Smith are now free and out of jail, but stuck on the island of Flintwood. Jack knows a place where to stay at, and earn money. Mark sees a black Schafter across the road, so him and his cousin hijack it. When Mark arrives at his new apartment in Pinedale, Jack gives him some cash and tells him he'll find jobs for Mark soon. Walkthrough The game opens with Mark sleeping on a prison bunk bed. His cousin Jack wakes him up by clapping in front of his face, exclaiming that their uncle, Rupert Smith, found a key in the air vent. Mark grabs it, rushes to the cell, and unlocks it. He thanks Rupert for getting them "out of this hell hole". A announcer on the speaker announces that three inmates have unlocked the cell and are about to break out, and calls all the guards. Rupert lends Mark a Micro Uzi. The cutscene ends there. You'll get an automatic 3 stars, and you will be ready to fight. The in-game help will teach you how to fight unarmed, control a gun, roll/dodge, and take cover. Kill the five guards (they carry nightsticks), and go to the lunchroom. Kill the eleven guards (they carry pistols), and follow Jack's tail to stairs that lead to the rooftop. On the way up, there will be nine more guards that are carrying pistols, nightsticks and shotguns. When you arrive at the rooftop, you'll get an automatic 6 stars. There will be a sniper rifle too, useful for killing the military and FBI. Go down the ladder, and get to the jetty. There will be three more FBI agents. If you need it, there will be a first-aid kit (health) near the end of the jetty. You have now finished off the heat. But on the way to the Dinghy, Rupert aims a Dual Pistol at Mark. Mark questions him what is going on. Rupert explains he does not need him anymore, and opens fire at him (a bullet grazes at the side of his head, but he survives). Mark is, again, woken up by Jack, but on the sidewalk of Sea Span Bridge. He said Rupert left him for dead, was the one who ended the life of Mark's dad because he treated him like "shit" and "stabbed Mark in the back". Mark clutches his teeth and wants revenge. His cousin also voices that they are stuck in the island of Flintwood, have no money, and need a new house to stay at. Mark finds a black Schafter across the road, so the duo hijack it. The in-game help will teach you how to drive, turn on the lights, and control the radio. Jack utters he knows a place where they can put out of sight, and will find a job for Mark soon. Once you arrive at the apartment, Jack will get out of the car, give Mark ready money, and jokes that he will rent a room at a cheap motel himself. If you get inside the safehouse, the in-game help will teach you about how safehouses work. When you get inside, the in-game help will tell you about your health, replenishing it, and how to walk and sprint. Mission Complete. When you get inside your safehouse, the in-game help will tell you about safehouses and how they work. Objectives *Kill the security guards. *Go to the lunchroom. *Kill the security guards. *Head to the rooftop, and kill the guards in your way. *FBI and military has been called for backup. Finish them off. *Go down the ladder. *Proceed to the jetty. *Enter the car. *Drive to your apartment. Reward After completing this mission, the reward is $50, free roam to the player, and the second mission, The Drug Deal. You can also keep the Schafter.